marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Journey Into Mystery (A!)
"Journey Into Mystery" is the tenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Four and the eighty-third episode overall. Plot -Welcome home, Peter… - Norman Osborn exclaimed once Peter had knocked on the Osborn Manor’s door. -C’mon, Harry is waiting for us in the dining room. - -Thank you, Mr. Osborn. - Peter nodded, as he walked among the menacing looks the statues and gargoyles gave him. -Peter! Hey! - Harry smiled and greeted his childhood friend. -How are you doing, man? - -Great, great… - Parker nodded. -Thank you for your invitation… You too, Mr. Osborn. - -It’s a pleasure, Peter! - Norman smiled widely and sat on the large wooden table. Peter was feeling really uncomfortable with this reunion, however, he didn't say a word about it. Something was off in this Manor. Suddenly, Osborn got a text message and stood up violently. -I need to go. I’m sorry… But I need to go now. - -Father!!! I have come from Europe recently, I am inviting a friend over for the first time since then and you’re leaving?! - -I am sorry Harold but I need to go… - -Or else? - -I NEED TO GO, HAROLD!!! - Norman yelled. -I’m sorry, Peter. - The man nodded at Parker and walked out of the Manor. -I hate this! - Harry exclaimed. -I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! - -It’s ok, Harry. I don’t mind. - -I do, Peter! I do mind his absence!!! It was like that since he sent me away and it keeps being that way EVERY SINGLE DAY! - -I know you do… - Peter shook his head. -I’m sorry… - -It’s ok, it’s not your fault… - -Let’s finish this food… - Peter looked at the table. -Bernard deserves it. - -Well done, Electro… - Norman Osborn nodded at the villain. -You have proved you deserve to be on this team… - -Thank you, Norman. - -Now… We need to keep on testing each one of you… - Osborn looked at the six men. -Mr. Beck… I think it’s your turn to get in costume. - -That’s ok, sir. What would be my costume? - -Oh, we have planned something already… - -May I know what it is? - -Of course not, it’s a mystery! - The two teenagers were sitting on the table, until the butler himself walked inside the dinning room. -Did you hear the news, mister Osborn? - -What news, Bernard? - -There’s a new menace in the city… Apparently he’s attacking Chinatown! - -Chinatown… - Peter muttered looking down and then looked up at Houseman. -Does anyone know what he wants? - -No, at least the news haven't said anything. - -Well… I think it’s time for me to go and check if everyone is alright back at home… Thank you for this invitation, Harry… It means a lot. - -It was a pleasure, Peter. Come back whenever you want. - -Thanks. Thank you, Bernard. - Peter nodded and once he was sure he was out of everyone’s sight, he got in costume and swung away from the Manor. -You took long enough, Parker! - Nova exclaimed as soon as he saw the web crawler coming towards the team. -I think too much time with Flash is turning you into his copy. - Spider-Man shook his head. -Hey! Remember I can’t lose control of the symbiote, don’t make me mad! - Agent Venom exclaimed. -Any clue who he is, Captain Bucket-Head? - Spidey asked his friend. -Actually… No. - Sam pursed his lips. -He isn't in the Nova Corps records. - -Then I guess we will have to find out the hard way. - Luke Cage shrugged, running towards the villain. -Stop there, fishbowl man, and no one will get hurt! - Spider-Man exclaimed. -Oh, Spider-Man… I was expecting you and your friends. - The man said. -Will we ever stop being Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends? - Nova asked, raising an eyebrow. -At least you added the “Amazing”. - Iron Fist commented. -They usually don’t. - -Enough! - The villain exclaimed and emitted a type of gas which cancelled Spider-Man’s Spider-Sense, while being cloaked by his mist. -Wait… - Peter said. -I cannot sense him! - -But I can see you! - The man flew against the web crawler, weakening him. -Who are you?! - Nova exclaimed. -I am Mysterio! - Suddenly, the villain released another gas and the heroes found themselves in a misty location, in which Mysterio was giant. -What is that?! - White Tiger exclaimed. -Apparently, Mysterio. - Luke Cage replied. -What are you guys talking about? He’s right there in normal size! - Sam looked at his teammates, who were trying to punch an invisible being. Mysterio, realizing Nova was immune to his hallucinogenic gases due to his helmet, blasted fire at him from his gloves. -You can shoot fire too?! - Sam Alexander asked. -I will never reveal my secrets, Nova Corp. - The Sinister Six member emitted an hypnotic gas from his gloves, getting Ava, Danny, Flash, Luke and Peter under his control. The heroes started fighting against Nova, who tried to defend himself without hurting any of them. -WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM, MYSTERIO?! - -I am a master of illusion and hypnotism. You’re just immune to it because of that helmet of yours. But I will make sure to get to you! - -I would love to see you try! - Nova flew against the villain and punched him. However, Mysterio released vapor to his helmet, damaging the system and making him unable to see through the mist. -How do you do to see through the mist?! - Sam yelled at the villain, not knowing where he really was. -As I have said… I will never reveal anything to you. - -Then I’ll have to find out myself! - -I dare you to do it… Samuel Alexander. - Mysterio laughed, and apparently melted in front of the heroes’ eyes. Nova fell to his knees and his teammates ran against him. Nova fired blasts at his friends, knocking them out. -How… How the hell does he know my name? - Sam looked at his teammates once the effects of Mysterio’s gases were gone. -Apparently he has got the upper hand… In every aspect. - Peter pursed his lips. -He deactivated my Spider-Sense for awhile… - -And he not only hypnotized us all, but he made us see stuff that wasn’t there at all. - Ava finished. -Except you, Sam. He couldn’t do anything to you. - Danny looked up at his friend. -He did… He played with something I cherish… My identity. Now my whole life is at stake. And yours is too, guys. He knows who I am, he knows who Luke is… It’s just a matter of time till he figures out who each one of us is… And when that time comes… It will be our doom. - Gallery MeetMysterio.png|"Stop there, fishbowl man, and no one will get hurt!" NoSpiderSenseJIM.png|Mysterio cancelling Spider-Man's Spider-Sense MysterioVsSpider-ManJIM.png|Mysterio vs Spider-Man BeckJIM.jpg Mysterio_A!.jpg|"I am Mysterio!" GiantMysterioJIM.png|"What is that?!" MysterioVsNovaHeroesVsGiantMysterioJIM.png|Mysterio vs Nova TSSM Mysterio.jpg HeroesVsNovaJIM.png|The heroes vs Nova Ult_nova.png|"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM, MYSTERIO?!" Tumblr_mgx0fgHodN1rl14rno5_1280.png|"I would love to see you try!" NovaVsMysterioJIM.png|Nova vs Mysterio MysterioMeltingJIM.png|"I dare you to do it… Samuel Alexander." NovaVsHeroesJIM.png|Nova knocking his friends out Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Four Category:Assemble! Sinister Six Arc Category:Sinister Six (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:OsCorp (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Norman Osborn (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Peter Parker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Quentin Beck (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Maxwell Dillon (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Alexander (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nova Corps (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eugene Thompson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Luke Cage (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daniel Rand (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ava Ayala (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Harold Osborn (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Bernard Houseman (Earth-1010)/Appearances